He was suppose to be Unbreakable
by The Forsakened One
Summary: But someone who believes they are alone can only go so far without crumbling...Team 7 friendship story kinda...NaruSaku too...a little angst in the beginning but i think it gets better....AU and OOC of course


**A/N Alright this is a one shot I felt like writing…don't know why but meh…im in a weird mood…After the time skip but Sasuke's there too.**

**EDIT: I went back through and fixed errors and some things that didn't make sense.**

He didn't know what was happening, it all happened so fast. One second the kunai the kunai had been on his nightstand and then the next it was lying in a pool of crimson blood beneath his feet. He could feel his pain lessening with every passing second. He realized that it didn't matter, that his life didn't matter.

He had wondered since the beginning if anyone would ever truly see who he was underneath. That if anyone would see the Pain as it slowly broke him. After a while though he just stopped caring.

He could feel his eyelids growing heavy and his body was beginning to sag. Was this really it? He couldn't tell. He had had so many experiences with death that it all felt the same. All he knew is that for this time, at least, it was quiet.

He didn't know how it happened; all he knew is that he was suddenly face down in a puddle of his own blood. He felt the vibrations through the floor but he couldn't tell who it was. Not until he saw someone rush to his side with a worried look on there face.

**XXXXXX**

"How is he Tsunade?" Kakashi said as he worried looked at the boy on the hospital bed. Tsunade slumped down into a chair and massaged her temples.

"He's fine Kakashi…well physically anyway. Emotionally…well simply put his mind is breaking." Kakashi felt his heart sink at the words.

"Why would he do something like this? I mean he was always the good one who never ever wanted to take the easy way out of things…why now?" Tsunade heard the desperation in the copy nins voice but she couldn't answer him mainly since she herself did not know. The only thing she could do was watch the young boy as he slept almost peacefully in his bed. There was a soft knock on the door before it slid open to reveal the other two members of Team 7. Sasuke could do nothing but look at the boy in front of him with a saddened look.

"_Why…you were suppose to be the strong one…"_ He looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and saw the tears falling freely. _"You were finally gaining what you wanted…so why?" _

"Why…" Sakura's soft voice was barely above a whisper but everyone in the room heard her.

"We don't know…" It was all Tsunade could say.

"Why didn't the Kyuubi heal him?" Sasuke said looking at the wrappings on the boys wrists. He could already see the crimson blood starting to seep into them.

"That's another thing we don't know about…normally the Kyuubi would heal him but in this case…he didn't." Tsunade rose from her seat and turned to Kakashi. "I'll be back in a couple minutes…" He nodded to her and she left the room quietly. Kakashi looked at the two in front of him and sighed, his visible eye turned into a frown.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes Sakura?" He could hear the girl sniffling.

"Why would he do this…I-it doesn't make any sense…" Kakashi wasn't sure how to answer the girl.

"Whatever it was…it must have hurt Naruto deeply." He wasn't sure if that was the right response but it was the only thing he could think of. Sasuke still couldn't say anything out loud despite the fact that his mind was screaming on the inside.

"_Why!? Why would you throw your life away!? YOU STILL NEED TO BECOME THE HOKAGE!!"_ Sasuke slumped into a vacant chair and blankly looked at his brother. The only sounds in the room came from the machine monitoring Naruto's vitals and the sniffling from Sakura. Kakashi hadn't moved from his spot at the door but his eyes kept wandering. From Naruto, to Sakura and then over to Sasuke. He breathed deeply before speaking.

"Sakura…Sasuke…" He didn't expect a reply but knew they were listening. "I hope you've learned something from this moment…Naruto…he isn't unbreakable. Despite the fact that he can bounce back from any physical attack…emotionally…He's only human. When he wakes up don't try and figure out why he did it…more importantly show him that you are there for him. In time you might find out the truth, but whatever happens…let him know that you do care."

**XXXXXX**

His body felt heavy and his eyes refused to open. Shakily he raised his hand to his face and gently rubbed his eyes. He winced when he felt the bandaging rub up against his skin. Finally cracking open one eye he saw the bandage on his wrist and knew where he was.

"S-shit…" Naruto whispered. He tried to move his head but found that most of his body was unresponsive; He let his arm fall back down to his side. Before he knew it someone was standing over him.

"How you doing Kiddo?" Naruto tried to focus on the person in front of him but his vision was to blurry to be of any use. Not that it mattered since he knew the voice.

"K-Kaka-sensei…" Kakashi smirked when he heard the boy talk.

"_I'm surprised he's awake already…that amount of blood that he lost should have killed him. He wont be going anywhere for sometime." _Kakashi patted the boy on the head before looking behind him towards his two former students. "They were worried about you…" Naruto eyed the Jounin with confusion.

"W-who…"

"Sakura and Sasuke…I don't think they left the room since you got here." Naruto closed his eye and relaxed into his pillow. Kakashi watched as a few tears streaked across the boys face. "Get some sleep Naruto…"

**XXXXXX**

"I can't believe he woke up already…" Tsunade said as she checked Naruto over. "Even without the Kyuubi's rapid healing…he's still healing at a faster rate then I thought."

"You should see the marks on his wrists, there almost gone. He'll probably be left with some scars though…" Kakashi said looking at Naruto's sleeping face. "I just hope we learn something from this so we don't make the same mistakes again…"

"He's a boy who can defy even the winds of fate…We all took him for granted, that he would remain an unbreakable pillar of strength. We were foolish." Tsunade sat down on the side of the bed and lightly ran the back of her hand against Naruto' cheek.

"One things for certain though. From the reactions from both Sasuke and Sakura I highly doubt there going to leave Naruto alone again.

"I hope not…for Naruto's sake."

**XXXXXX**

There were only two other people in the room now since Kakashi and Tsunade had to get back to work. The others from the rookie nine had wanted to see Naruto but Tsunade made it quite clear that no one besides Team 7 were allowed to see the boy. Of course that didn't stop some of them from camping out in the waiting room.

Sasuke got up from his chair and stretched his muscles. Looking at Naruto he muttered. "When you wake up we are going to have to have a serious training session…Naruto…" He walked over to Sakura and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey Sakura, wake up…" He shook her shoulder again and Sakura bolted straight up.

"Is he awake!?" Sasuke had to jump back so she wouldn't head butt him in the face.

"No he's still sleeping…I woke you up though to tell you to keep an eye on him, I need to go talk to Tsunade." Sakura nodded and the raven haired boy walked out of the room. She waited for several minutes to make sure he was gone before getting up. She wobbled a bit as she stood but found her muscles weren't as sore as she expected. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the side so she could look at his face. She was lost in thought about the blonde as soon as she made eye contact with him. She even found that her hand had unconsciously gone to the boys face and here fingers were delicately tracing the whisker birth marks on his cheeks. She didn't know what she was doing all she knew is that she didn't want to stop, at least not until he woke up.

"Naruto…your not alone…and I'm sorry we made it seem that way…" She didn't hold back as the tears threatened to fall. She didn't feel like she needed to. Naruto had always made her comfortable in just being herself. As the tears fell from her face a few of them dropped onto Naruto's face. Gently with her hand she wiped them away. She still didn't know what she was doing. Even though he wasn't awake he still had an effect on her one that she didn't mind in the least. So that's why she didn't stop when she felt herself leaning in.

**XXXXXX**

"Tsunade…I have a question for you." The Hokage looked the boy up and down as he stood before her in her office.

"And what would that be Sasuke?"

"I…I was wondering if it would be alright if…Naruto moved into the Uchiha Compound…" Tsunade's mouth hung open. Here was the Uchiha, someone who cherished his privacy greatly, Asking if Naruto could move in with him. Composing herself she looked into the boys eyes.

"Why?" It was the only thing she could say.

"Well…the Uchiha compound is a fairly large place…and well…"

"You don't want Naruto to be alone…that's it right?"

"Yea…and well I do consider him my brother…I just thought that…well it would be nice…."

"You know Sasuke I have no problems with that…hell I'm actually happy that you asked…However…" Sasuke gulped when she said that. "Its not up to me."

"What? But…"

"Its Naruto's choice. When he wakes up you'll have to ask him yourself…of course the council will probably be a little pissy at the idea but…I'll deal with them." She smirked at the boy and he smirked back.

"Very well Tsunade." He hesitated before bowing slightly and walked out of the room. Tsunade picked up a bottle of sake and downed the contents in one go.

"_Naruto…I hope you accept his offer. If not for your own well being then for his."_

**XXXXXX**

Sakura Leaned back a little after a few minutes and stared at the boy in front of her. There was a small twinge of blush on her cheeks and she lightly touched her lips. Sighing she leaned back down until her forehead was touching his.

"Its strange…" she whispered, "Before I always hated you and berated you for doing something stupid…even though most of the time it was pretty funny…" She giggled at some of the memories. "I was too blinded by Sasuke though to see you…and even though I hated that Sasuke ran away for power…I'm also happy he did. Because if he didn't…I may never have had the opportunity to be myself and to be alone with you."

Sakura leaned back again so she could see Naruto's entire face. "But then again…I doubt that I would've been blinded by Sasuke for too much longer. You're something else…"

Her head jerked up when she heard the door open. She relaxed however when she saw that it was Sasuke.

"_Holy crap that was close…even though it was just Sasuke…it would have been weird if he saw me kissing…Nar-u-to. Oh what the hell!" _Sasuke looked at the girl like she was crazy when she was talking inside of her head.

"_Ok what the hell did I miss? When I walk into the room she immediately jumps up and looks away…is she blushing? What did she kiss him or something?" _He got his answer when she leaned back down and kissed Naruto on the lips. Sasuke just smirked before sitting down in his chair. When she leaned back again he spoke.

"You know…you'll probably get a better response from him when he's awake." Sakura just shot him a devious look and grinned.

"I know, I just wanted to kiss him now. Why, is the great Uchiha jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, I was just wondering why the hell it took you so long to do that." There was a moment of silence before the two laughed.

"Hey…Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you go see Tsunade?"

"I told you, I needed to talk to her."

"I know that but I mean….why?"

"There was something that I wanted to find out…and when Naruto wakes up you'll find out too." Sakura folder her arms and stared at the Uchiha.

"Fine…Now we just need him to wake up."

**XXXXXX**

"_What was that feeling…It felt…warm and nice…and…I cant even explain it…"_

"_**You know…I wish you would wake up already. You're starting to give me a headache…" **_

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_**No I'm the Easter Bunny, OF COURSE ITS ME!!" **_

"_Geez, no need to get all riled up…"_

"_**Well maybe if you would wake the fuck up I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!!" **_Naruto ignored the fox before looking straight at it.

"_So…why didn't you try and save me?"_

"_**There would have been no point. You would have just done it again and again until I let you. Besides you might learn something this way…just like those idiots sitting by your bedside."**_

"_Really...people are actually there!? Hey, Hey whose there?" _

"_**If I tell you will you go away?"**__ Naruto nodded furiously. __**"Very well, one of them is the Emo kid….and the other one is the Pink Haired girl. The Cyclops and the Big Breasted one was here as well not too long ago."**_

"_Sasuke is there? Well that's kinda a shock. Sakura!? She probably followed Sasuke…Kakashi and Tsunade. I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei showed up."_

"_**I thought you were going to leave me alone now!"**_

"_Nope! Your stuck with me!" _Kyuubi smashed his head against the bars of his cage before he got an idea.

"_**You**_ _**know Naruto…I think you might want to wake up now…"**_

"_Why the hell would I want to do that? Annoying you is so much fuuuun!!"_

"_**Hmm well…you know that indescribably nice feeling you were having earlier?"**_

"_Yea…that was really nice…"_

"_**Do you want to know what it was?" **__Naruto nodded again furiously._

"_Yea, tell me!!" _

"_**No…I have a better idea. Why don't you wake up and see for yourself!"**_

"_But I don't wanna…"_

"_**I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL MYSELF AND TAKE YOU WITH ME TO HELL!!" **_

"_Alright, alright geez…"_

**XXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Of course he had to shut them again as the bright light overloaded his senses.

"S-somebody kill that damn light…" Sakura jumped at his voice and nearly fell off the bed.

"NARUTO!! You're awake!" Naruto cringed at the volume of her voice.

"You mind not yelling…and how about you turn of the damn light." Sasuke got up from his chair and flipped the switch. Naruto sighed in relief and propped himself up against the pillow so he was sitting up. The first thing he saw was Sakura sitting on his bedside turned towards him with her face being hidden by her hair. He could see the occasional streak of a tear as it fell down her face and dropped off her chin. "Sakura-chan…" He moved to put a hand on her shoulder but it was knocked to the side as she flung herself on him.

"Naruto!" He was beyond confused right now as the pink haired girl had wrapped her arms around his neck and was openly crying as she buried her face into his neck. His gaze went from the top of her head to the smirking Sasuke by the door.

"It's about time you woke up Dobe."

"What, did you miss me Teme?" Sasuke just smirked and Naruto had a soft smile on his face. When Sasuke opened the door he called out. "Hey wait where are you going? I just woke up!"

"Im just going to inform Tsunade that your awake…besides you have your hands full with Sakura as it is." Naruto watched as Sasuke closed the door behind him. He returned his gaze to the pink haired girl that was currently on top of him.

"Sakura-chan…"

"BAKA!" She shouted into his neck. All he could do was cringe while attempting to wrap his arms around her without it being to awkward. "You were going to leave us alone! Didn't you think of that!? You were going to leave me alone…" Now Naruto was confused.

"Sakura-chan…you wouldn't have been alone. You have the Teme and Baa-chan and Kaka-sensei and well just about everyone else…"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Nani? What does that mean?" She mumbled something into his neck but he couldn't pick up on it. "Sakura…I've been in a hospital suffering from blood loss, your going to have to speak up. I don't exactly have sensitive hearing right now." Sakura pulled back a little but still stayed close to him so she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"I said…they're not you…" Naruto had to do a double take.

"_What…there's no way I heard that right! There is just no way…" _There were no words that he could audibly voice at the moment. Sakura picked her head up a little and saw the shocked expression on her face.

"_C'mon Sakura you can do this…then you wont have to explain…just do it quickly…this is Naruto remember…" _Naruto was about to talk when Sakura quickly moved forward and pressed her lips against his.

"_NANI!?" Wait, is she actually kissing me!?" _After Naruto's initial shock he started to relax a bit and leaned into Sakura a bit, who in turn tightened her arms around his neck. _"This fells really nice…and warm….HOLY SHIT!! THAT WAS WHAT THAT FEELING WAS!?_"Although he was screaming in his own mind he made no show of it on the outside that would ruin the moment.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" Sakura pulled back at the sudden intrusion and turned to face the door, her arms still around Naruto's neck. Tsunade was standing in the doorway with Sasuke and Kakashi. Of course all of them were grinning.

"Hell Yea you were!" Naruto replied. Sakura turned a bright red but made no movement in correcting him.

"Well Naruto it's good to see that your awake." Tsunade walked over to him and checked the monitors. Nodding in satisfaction she turned to the pair on the bed. "Sakura I'm going to need you to move for a second." Sakura reluctantly agreed and pulled herself off Naruto but remained where she was on the bed. Tsunade grabbed One of Naruto's wrists and pulled of the bandaging slowly. She saw that the wound had indeed healed but there was still a noticeable scar running across his wrist. Picking up his other wrist she took of the bandaging and saw the same thing.

"Well Naruto it looks like you're all healed up. But since The Kyuubi didn't heal you, you are going to be stuck with those scars for the rest of your life…" Naruto stared down at the marks on his wrists and shook his head.

"I'm glad…now I'll have something to remind me…" No one questioned or commented on what the blonde had said.

**XXXXXX**

Later that day after Naruto was discharged from the hospital, after he promised not to do anything strenuous for the next day or two, He, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on top of the head of the Yondaime Hokage. Sakura had attached herself to his waist and refused to let go but Naruto didn't mind, Sasuke just sat next to them staring out over the village. They were sitting in perfect Silence until Sakura's head shot up a bit.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't there something you were going to say once Naruto woke up?" At this Naruto's head perked up a bit too and looked at his 'brother'

"Something to say? What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke just sighed and looked at the two knowing they weren't going to let him get away without telling them.

"When you were unconscious Naruto I went to the Hokage's office to ask her something. Turns out she couldn't give me an answer and that I would have to ask you directly…" Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well um…I wanted to…know…" Sasuke smacked himself. "I wanted to know if you would want to move into the Uchiha compound…" Naruto's jaw dropped open.

"Nani!? But why? Don't you like your privacy?"

"Not really…at least not there. Besides I'm not doing this just for me…I just rather my brother didn't go through life alone…" Now Naruto understood. He chuckled a little.

"I see…I think I'll accept your offer…after all we are brothers."

"In every way except blood." Sasuke responded. They just smirked at each until a small cough turned there attention to Sakura.

"So Naruto gets to stay with you…but what about me huh? I thought I was like your sister!?" Sasuke inched backwards a bit just in case she tried to hit him.

"Well yea you are my sister but…well…If you want to I guess…I just didn't think your parents would allow it…" Sakura glared at the boy.

"Just because they may not like it doesn't matter. I'm going to need my own place soon anyways so why not?"

"Umm ok…but uh…It took me several months to get the room Naruto's using fixed up…I don't really have any other rooms available. Not yet anyways…" Sakura sighed and then tightened her grasp on Naruto's waist.

"That's fine I guess…besides ill have to give my parents a heads up anyways. Just tell me when you get another room available!" Sasuke nodded dumbly.

"_Man…I wonder how Naruto survived with her around all these years…" _

**XXXXXX**

After that night the days went by fairly quickly. Naruto had already moved his stuff into the vacant room in the Uchiha compound but he still kept his old apartment and used it to store his equipment and gear. As the days turned into months and then finely those months turned into a full year, Sakura finally moved into the Uchiha Compound. Of course there wasn't exactly any open rooms but Sasuke had found out Numerous times having walked into the middle of certain things that there relationship was quite serious and the other room wasn't necessary. Of course he had to remind them time and time again to either put up a silencing jutsu or to be quieter. Of course they really didn't listen until Tsunade herself came over one night, bashed through there door scaring the hell out of them, put the jutsu up herself and then slammed the door behind her.

Sakura had wished that she put the jutsu up earlier considering how many girls had started to eye Naruto like he was a piece of meat. Although then again it didn't bother her too much considering Naruto was loyal as hell.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Sasuke have you seen Naruto?"

"Yea…Tsunade had a mission for him, why?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to him…about…well you know…"

"There's no need to ask him about it…he already told me…"

"Nani!? When did he tell you?"

"Actually he told me right after he moved in here…but he didn't want to tell you the reason…" Sakura felt her heart tighten a bit.

"But…why wouldn't he…"

"Because he didn't want to worry you…because you always saw him as an unbreakable pillar of strength…Naruto didn't want to change that view. He said that you were more confident when you thought that."

"Well yea…that's true…but…can you please tell me?" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine but don't tell Naruto anything got it?" Sakura nodded. "The reason Naruto did 'it' was because he was tired of being alone. After a while he just caved in and allowed his depression to take hold of him…As Kakashi said Naruto is only human. He was tired of being looked at by everyone as an unbreakable pillar that could bounce back from anything…"

"But i thought that you said he…"

"He didn't mind you looking at him like that. That he could take and actually he liked it that you thought of him that way. For everyone else though he felt like he was being used and walked on."

"And?"

"That's it…he was just tired of it all I guess…especially since not many people actually visited him or hung out with him…He didn't want people to believe that he was unbreakable…except for you…" Sakura sighed and she ended up looking at her hands.

"But that's just it…" Sakura started. Sasuke looked at her quizzically but kept his mouth shut.

"Naruto is unbreakable. Throughout everything he always came back, through all of the emotional and physical pain. He bounced back…I refuse to believe for a second that he wanted to commit suicide because of that…"

"Hey I'm just telling you what he said…"

"Well then he's an idiot."

Sakura stared out the window as a few drops of rain hit against it. A small smile graced her lips.

"_Naruto says that he is only human…that he isn't unbreakable…but I say that as long as were here standing beside him…He'll never crumble."_


End file.
